The invention relates to a sports board for sliding on surfaces such as snow or ice.
Due to their comfort, light weight, and attractive designs, soft foam sled boards have become popular for sliding in a kneeling, prone, or sitting position on snow or ice. Soft foam sled boards have been prepared with a polyethylene foam core and a slick film outer skin that is puncture resistant and impervious to water. These boards have the advantage of a slick surface, which creates less drag and promotes quick release from the sliding surface, but also have a flat, planar bottom surface which is prone to lateral motion. Thus, sled boards of soft foam construction suffer from an inability to keep a straight course.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide a soft foam sled board that holds a substantially straight, forward course when used on a sliding surface such as snow or ice.